Beso
by Alezti
Summary: ...estaba besándome, ¡dios Santo!, ¡estaba besándome!


_**Hola!**_

_**Ya tenia mucho que no escribía nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron el ultimo fic y a otra personas mas, sin embargo por motivos de tiempo no puedo poner ahorita sus nombres, sin embargo colgare en esta semana otro escrito y ahí si me permitirán poner nombre por nombre. No estoy de vacaciones así que no sé que día exactamente yo espero que mañana ya pueda ponerlo.**_

_**Por lo mientras les dejo esta cosa rara…**_

_**Los personajes no son míos…**_

_**ES AU**_

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en una de las tantas jardineras que adornan el patio trasero, estaba tan entretenida en mi lectura que no me percate que se acercaban a mí, y no lo hice hasta que sentí mi cara ser levantada de manera poco delicada y después unos labios sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y lo que vi, me dejo más que alucinada.<p>

Sesshomaru Taisho estaba besándome, ¡dios Santo!, ¡estaba besándome!

¿Y yo? Yo me quede plasmada, no sabía qué hacer.

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

El peliplata llevaba tiempo rondando a Kagome pero su orgullo le impedía hablarle, hasta que un día se topo con un tal Bankotsu- quien tenia los mismos gustos que el- pero con la diferencia que el en poco días se hizo amigo de la castaña, y después de 15 días los rumores corrieron: Bankotsu se le declararía a Kagome. Claro que eso lo tenia sin cuidado, al fin que mujeres había muchas.

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

Supe que hacer: como en cámara lenta mis ojos se cerraron y comencé a corresponder aquel beso, mi primer beso. Mis manos soltaron el libro solo con la intención de colocarlas alrededor de su cuello.

Entonces sucedió…

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

Mujeres había muchas se decía a si mismo, y su misión en esos 20 minutos era encontrar a alguna que le gustara, sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de empezar su búsqueda Bankotsu pasó a su lado con una cajita de regalo en sus manos, caminaba muy lento pero hacia una sola dirección: el patio trasero.

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

Sucedió, el libro se cayó a mis piernas y después al suelo haciendo ruido al impactarse. Fue entonces que él se separó y en mi mente paso la idea de que fuera un sueño solamente, por lo que deje mis ojos cerrados unos segundos, y cuando los abrí…

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

Corrió hacia el patio trasero justo en el momento adecuado para empujar a Bankotsu sobre los arbustos que indicaban la entrada. Volteo a ver si el objetivo se había cumplido y después con pasos firmes se acercó a la jardinera, miro un poco a la persona sentada en ella, cerro la distancia, estiro su mano colocándola en el mentón de la morena, haciendo su cara mirar hacia arriba y entonces pasó. Un beso

Se separo de ella en el momento que sintió como algo había caído sobre sus pies, iba a enojarse cuando a lo lejos noto la mirada de alguien sobre el y su pareja, entonces solo pudo sonreír victoriosamente y fijo su vista de nuevo en la persona frente a él y tan arrogante como siempre, las palabras salieron de su boca:

"serás mi novia"

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

Cuando me decidí a ver, ojos dorados es lo que encontré primero y muy lejanamente pude escuchar algunas palabras antes de que fuera atacada otra vez por sus labios. Para ser mi primer beso era demasiado bueno. Y para ser un sueño también.

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

S&K S&K

Me levante sacudiendo mi pantalón y me incline para recoger la cajita que minutos antes traía conmigo camine unos pasos mas y vi como Sesshomaru besaba a Kagome, me quede estático en el lugar hasta que se separaron, me encontré con la mirada de ese ser tan engreído para luego darme la mas irritante de las sonrisas, era insufrible.

Después la miro y a pesar de no estar demasiado cerca pude escuchar sus palabras…"novia", ella sería su novia. Al ver que volvían a besarse di la media vuelta y seguí caminando, mire nuevamente la cajita entre mis manos, saque del bolsillo mi celular y marque un numero ya conocido para mi, mientras me contestaban abrí la cajita y saque un dulce sabor mango, al otro lado de la línea por fin me contestaron.

- ¿Bankotsu?

- Ellos ya son novios – gritos de distintas personas se escucharon y tuve que alejar el teléfono un poco.- Te dijimos que funcionaria

- Su plan era tonto –

- Era tonto, pero Sesshomaru es aun mas tonto cuando se trata de Kagome

- Ok InuYasha tu ganas, ahora se feliz y deja a tu hermano en paz.

- Gracias Bankotsu te debemos una –

- Si, lo que quieras pero por ahora tengo que ir a comer que el descanso casi termina, también me debes las curaciones, Sesshomaru fue un poco agresivo en el proceso, tengo rasguños gracias a una planta.

- pero valdra la pena amigo, ¿no te quieres reir de la cara del tonto de mi hermano cuando sepa que Kagome es tu prima?

- Por supuesto que valdrá-

.

.

.

.

-FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues esta es la historia, rara no? aparte de lo corta que es... <strong>_

_**Espero les guste…**_

_**Feliz Navidad a todos..! **_

_**Y a los que estén de vacaciones, disfrútenlas…! **_


End file.
